


Road Trip Confessions

by propertyofthelosersclub



Category: IT (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofthelosersclub/pseuds/propertyofthelosersclub
Summary: A road trip sounded like a great idea till a game of Truth or Dare starts, and Stan is forced to confess something he never thought he would have to.





	Road Trip Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one is kinda lame hopefully you’re enjoying some of the stories. Enjoy :)

The losers club decided long ago that the summer before college they would all take a road trip down to Orlando Florida! All the plans were in order they were leaving tomorrow morning. The car was completely packed, Mike was in charge of snacks, Ben and Bev picked the music, Bill was driving with Stan navigating, and Richie agreed with Eddie’s consent that he would not make one your mom joke the entire way down.

The day was finally here they all met at Bill’s house at 6am to get an early start to the trip. “YEAHHH Road TRIP!!!” Richie screamed causing Eddie to slap his arm. “Its six in the morning dipshit please do NOT yell.” Eddie scowled climbing into the back of the van. Stan was already sitting up front a map spread out across the dashboard. He was making little marks with a pencil for points that would work to stop at during the trip. “Hey, nerd whatcha looking at.” Richie grabbed the map from Stan holding it up in front of him. “Wooow are we really staying at a motel that’s extremely unsanitary for my Ed’s” Eddie glanced up from the back seat waiting for Stans response. “Don’t worry Eddie Stan, and I checked it’s a very clean motel plus we brought our own sheets just for you! Richie give Stan his map back, and go sit next to Eddie we are leaving as soon as everyone gets in.” Bill climbed into the front seat and started the car. “Guess whos here BITCHES, and ready to travel!” Bev climbed into the middle of the car Ben and Mike right behind her.

*two hours into the trip*

“I swear if I have to hear you two making out one more time I’m going to climb over the seats and punch both of you square in the nose,” Stan yelled from the front seat. “I can’t help that my little Eddie spaghetti is just so adorable,” Richie said touching Eddies bright red cheeks with his hand. “I am so glad I was asleep for all of that, how far away are we from the motel?” Mike said yawning. “According to the map and signs, we should be about… 2 hours away.” Everyone groaned in response, “Hey guys I know it sucks to sit in a car this long, but how about we play a game!” Ben sat up now paying attention now that Bev was talking. “Yeah what kind of game?” “Hmm.. how about some Truth or Dare?” Bev turned to Ben with a sneaky grin on her face kissing his cheek which caused a deep red blush to appear on the boy’s face. “Yes truth or dare could be interesting,” Mike smirked as he shifted to face Bev who was looking back at him slyly. “Raise your hand if you want to play Truth or Dare.” Everyone, but Stan raised their hand. “Okay…” Bev’s grin grew wider “Richie, Truth or Dare.”

Thirty minutes into the game and Richie was shirtless, Mike had a full face of make-up, and a very angry Eddie was laying across Bens lap. “Who hasn’t gotten a turn yet?” Bill asked who was now reluctantly wearing Bev’s shirt because even though he was driving that still wasn’t an excuse not to play.(according to Richie) “Umm.. pretty sure Stan is the only one who hasn’t gone yet.” “Yeah, that’s because I’m the one who is navigating the trip and I can’t keep my eyes off the road to focus on your stupid game.” Stan adjusted his fingers on the map staring down at it intently. “HEY IM driving, and I even played, please play Stan.” Bill batted his eyes at the boy putting a hand on his thigh. Stan looked down at Bills hand his face turning red “Sure… I guess that’s only fair…. for the game.” “Okay, Stan Truth or Dare?” Eddie asked. “Truth obviously!” Stan said scoffing at the fact that Eddie even had to ask. “Hmm.. Oh I know tell us about your first kiss in detail!” Bills eyes widening and everyone felt the car shift forward. “Geez Billy Boy I don’t think you should step on the breaks in the middle of the interstate.. anyways Stanny are you going to answer the question?” Richie pestered.

“My first kiss was ahh special.” “Umm Stan I’m pretty sure Eddie said details start from the beginning.” Bev said her hands on her chin as she was intensely listening. Stan blushed glancing over at Bill who had his eyes set dead on the road ahead. “Okay so a little over a year ago I was sitting on my front porch with this guy, and we were just talking. If you really want details we were talking about turtles.” Stan laughed to himself looking out the window as if he was remembering the moment. “He went to go hold my hand, and I looked up it just felt right. I cupped his face in my hands and leaned forward and that was it. It was truly amazing but not as great as what happened after that.....” Stan put his hand over his mouth, glancing over realizing what he had just said his face growing hot from all the stares. “OH Stan my man getting some!! What happened afterward?” Richie asked eagerly, and everyone leaned forward waiting for Stans response. “That was not apart of the question so I’m not going to answer that, also Bill take the next exit.”

“Please, Stan tell us we just want to know about this magical night with your secret guy.” Bev nudged his shoulder, Stan was now intensely looking at the map again. “That is between me, and that guy and it’s none of your business.” Stan said trying to sound nonchalant. “Can you at least tell us his name?” Mike said eagerly taking the map from Stans’ hands. “Yeah, no way I’m telling you that.” Stan scoffed grabbing for the map. “Stan where am I supposed to turn now?” Bill said steering the car to the exit. “I would know if MIKE would give me the map.” Stan said sternly reaching into the back of the car for the map. “Not giving you the map till you tell us the guys name.” Mike put the map under his shirt. “OHH this just got interesting,” Eddie said sitting up still on Bens lap. “Well if you don’t tell me where to turn I’m going to have to pull over,” Bill said his voice high pitched as he flipped his blinker on. Stan turned around and glared at Mike who tossed the map to Richie.

“Guys it’s been thirty minutes Richie can you just give Stan the map back! Our motel check-in time started over an hour ago.” Bill whines tapping his foot loudly against the ground. “I would if Stan just told us who it was.” Everyone nodded looking at Bill. “Its five against one Stan just tell us and we can go to the motel.”

“Fine, but know that things are going to change after I tell you this.” Stan sighed, everyone looked at him expectantly. “You don’t have to tell us, Stan, it’s f-f-fine” Bill said his stutter coming back. “Umm yes, Bill he does or else we are never going to get to start the awesome road trip.” Stan looked at Bill and took his hand. He looked up at the losers club seeing the smiles on their faces as they waited for him to give them the name. “The guy’s name is Bill, and I kinda think I’m in love with him.” Stan blushed embarrassed from all the attention he was getting, but his eyes never left Bill. Bev gasped putting her arms around Ben, and Mike. “Our boys are in love!” She sang happily looking at the two boys.

Bill grabbed Stans face pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you too Stanley.”


End file.
